The present invention relates to a method of forming well regions for improving the efficiency of wells.
Wells of all types have a limited service life, since over time they are clogged with entrained sediments or with contamination in the liquid entry regions. Since well bore holes are sunk with a relatively great diameter for receiving the well tube with a surrounding gravel filter layer, the production of the wells is relatively expensive and a short service life of such wells is a substantial disadvantage. Due to the surrounding gravel filter layer the clogging of the well tube is first delayed. However, it has been recognized that the addition of sediments to the gravel filter layer contributes to the above described phenomenon with the reduction of the inflow speed of the liquid into the well shaft due to the increasing inflow resistance.